Snow Day
by Court00
Summary: Addison and Derek spend Valentines Day. r&r please


**A/N: I miss Addek. I wrote this really pointless thing. Please read and review.

* * *

**

**Snow Day**

**Mount Sinai Hospital, New York City, New York, February 14, 2000, 7:04pm**

"Hey gorgeous" Derek whispered to her wife, who was standing by the nurses' station, from behind

"Hey babe" She said turning around falling into his arms after handing the chart to a nurse

"Are you done?"

"Yes" She smiled cheekily, tugging the hem of his pants closer to her "Are you?"

"Yes" He smiled "Shall we?" he offered his arm. Addison hooked her arm into his as they walked out of Mount Sinai Hospital

"It's still snowing"

"There's a snow storm, honey, what do you expect?"

"This ruins Valentines Day"

"It doesn't have to" Derek said. He held her closer as they walked to their car.

**Central Park Brownstone, New York City, New York, February 14, 2001, 9:10pm**

"Why does it always snow on Valentines Day?" Addison complained and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

Derek crawled up to the bed with a bowl of popcorn and sat next to Addison "To make it more romantic"

"Honey, romantic is being able to walk hand in hand in Central Park under the moonlight"

"I disagree" Derek said "This, us, watching Love Actually in bed snuggling" He moved closer to her "This is romantic"

Addison leaned in and kissed him "Yeah, this is romantic"

"Maybe a little hot sex, you know"

"A little? Dr. Shepherd, I pegged you as the guy who would want more than _a little hot sex_"

"Well, you pegged me right" He said kissing her on the cheeks down to her neck

"We just started the movie" Addison sighed "Can we at least finish it first?"

**Tavern on the Green, New York City, New York, February 14, 2002, 10:17pm**

"Thanks for this beautiful evening, Derek" Addison said holding Derek's hand across the table

"You deserve the best"

"Hey look, it stopped snowing" She said

"We should walk home" Derek said squeezing her hand lightly "Take a detour to the park"

"The park is beautiful" She said and saw the snow that blanketed the whole park

"You want to go now?"

"Please"

They walked out and cold breeze greeted them. It didn't matter they, they had each other. He held her hand and rubbed it with the other to give her body warmth.

"You look beautiful tonight" Derek said "Even after a 12-hour shift"

"You don't look bad yourself"

"I love you so much, honey"

"I love you too, babe"

They stopped walking and stared at each other's eyes.

"Kiss me" Addison said "Kiss me it's beginning to snow"

Derek laughed "You've seen Rent way too much"

**Montgomery Residence, Poughkeepsie, New York, February 14, 2003, 2:09pm**

"I need to get away, Derek!"

"It's cold Addison!" Derek complained running outside to the backyard of her childhood home

There was about 4 inches of snow outside, and all Addison was wearing was his fleece pajamas, an oversized shirt, and a coat.

"Addison, get back here!"

"Uh-Uh" she said shaking her head "No" Addison said turning around "I'm not going there. I'll explode. I don't even know why we're here, I mean sure it's mom's birthday but… why?"

Derek laughed at his wife, who was freaking out. He walked closer to her as they stood in the middle of the huge backyard.

"They're not that bad"

"Derek, it was fine when it was just me and my brothers, but now they have kids. _Kids_, plural, Derek" Addison walked towards the tree and dusted the snow off the wooden ladder up to the tree house. She started climbing it.

"Be careful" Derek warned and going after her "Huh, look at that" Derek said as they got up in the tree house "It's surprisingly dry up here, but nonetheless cold"

"We're hiding"

"Out in the cold?"

"Yes"

Derek leaned on the wall of the very sturdy tree house "Come here" He said. Addison crawled and sat in front of him leaning her back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her

"They're too loud in there"

"Well, I'm used to it"

"I'm not"

They stayed in that position for awhile, until they weren't that cold anymore. Listening to his steady heartbeat, Addison fell asleep.

"I love you, Ad" Derek whispered in her hair "Sweet dreams"

**Shepherd Residence, Syosset, Long Island, New York, February 14, 2004, 4:40pm**

"Addie" Nancy greeted as Addison walked into her in-law's house

"Hey!" Addison greeted "I'm sorry Derek couldn't be here, he has to work"

"We understand" Kathleen said pulling Addison next to her on the couch

"How was the commute?" Derek's mom, Patricia, asked "It must be a hassle"

"It was, but it's all right, it's worth it" Addison smiled "I'd really have to have some of those _cakes of cups_ you have"

They all laughed at Addison, who was like a sister to them. "Of course, I even made extra for you to take home. I know you love my cakes of cups"

"Auntie Addie" Daniela, Nancy's daughter, said tugging Addison's sleeve "Come play with us outside"

"Of course, Dani" Addison said standing up

"Ad," Nancy said "I suggest you get those 3 inch heels and put on some sneakers. You can use mine by the stairs"

"Thanks, Nance"

Addison walked out of the house to the backyard and saw a handful of kids running around throwing snow balls at each other.

"Auntie Addie!!" They all greeted at the same time running to her hugging her legs.

"Hey kiddos"

"We miss you!" They said

"I miss you too! All of you"

"We miss Uncle Derek too"

Addison sighed and ruffled Dani's hair "Me too, guys. Me too"

**John's Pub, New York City, New York, February 14, 2005 11:42pm**

"Hey Johnny" Addison said as she walked in and sat on the bar "Beer please"

John smiled at Addison and handed her a bottle

"Beer? Are you okay?" John asked, concerned at Addison, who was one of his regulars

"Yeah, save the vodka for later. I'll be here for awhile" Addison said. John shrugged and tended to other customers

"What are you doing here? Where's the other half?"

"Hey Mark" Addison said to Mark, who sat next to her

"You need company?"

"I'd love you for it" She smirked

"Derek's still working?"

"It's not even an emergency, Mark. He just decided to stay there, just for the heck of it"

"Well, he's Derek" Mark said trying to defend his best friend

"He's not always like that, Mark, especially on Valentines" Addison took a swig from her drink "He'd always choose me over anything on Valentines"

"He's been…..absent lately, I noticed" Mark said "Trouble in the paradise?"

"I don't know, Mark. I don't even know what I've done to deserve this"

"It will be fine, Addie" Mark said comforting her "Come on, I'll take you home, it's snowing pretty hard, I know you don't do well driving in snow. Let Derek drive the car home"

"I hate snow. It's depressing" Addison said "And it always snows on freaking Valentines Day. Stupid day and its stupid snow"

**Derek's Trailer, Seattle, Washington, February 14, 2006, 10:35pm**

"I waited for 3 hours" Addison said as Derek approached the trailer. Her eyes brimming with tears

"I'm sorry….I—"

"You could've called, you know" She said, his eyes lingering the empty space behind her. He can't even look at her in the eye.

"I know, I was just…."

"You weren't just thinking about me, because you'd rather spend this day with someone else" Addison sighed "I'm really trying to rebuild something here, Derek. Just tell me now if I have no chance, because I'll go away" She sighed and sat on the step, holding a cup of coffee, facing away from Derek. "There's food in the oven if you're hungry" She said, her voice cracking. She stared out in space and watched the snow fall. _It always snows in this damn day, wherever I am, snow follows. _She thought. _What happened to the days where snow is supposed to be romantic?_

"Addie" Derek came back out after awhile and sat next to her, holding a glass of scotch

Addison didn't answer. She still stared at the same space she's been staring. Derek can't read her, she was just blank. There were a few tear stains on her face.

"I'm sorry"

She still said nothing. They've been though this last thanksgiving—and many other occasions, and here he is again, doing the same thing.

"The snow is beautiful" She finally said quietly, still staring out at the trees in Derek's lot.

Derek stared at his glass of scotch.

**Emerald City Bar, Seattle, Washington, February 14, 2007, 11:56pm**

He's staring at her. He's a few tables away from her, with his girl friend by his side. She was by the bar alone chitchatting with Joe. All he can see was sadness in her eyes. He can't help but stare.

He saw Mark walked in and sat next to her and. He stared at them. He can't really figure out what they are. _Are they together? What is she to him? What is he to her? _Those questions lingered in his mind. Mark leaned in and gave her a friendly hug. It was just friendly, casual, comforting, or whatever you want to call it. There was no sexual, romantic thing in it.

He continued watching them. Since Mark sat next to her, there was a change, not a lot, but she seemed less sad. He saw her eyes scanned the room. Their eyes met, she gave out a soft smile and quickly looked away.

As he walked out of the bar, he saw her standing in front of Joe's, her arms wrapped around her, cold breeze breezing through.

"Hey" Derek said standing next to Addison "I thought you quit" motioning to the cigarette she was holding

"This one right here is my first and last in 11 years" She puffed out the smoke "I'm just really, really stressed out"

Derek didn't say anything. He knew Addison's discipline. Derek knew smoking calms her down. And he knew that her last resort of stress relieving was smoking. When she says it's her last, it is her last. He won't be nagging her.

"How are you?" Derek asked

She didn't answer.

"It's not snowing" She said and threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it.


End file.
